


Stolen from The Sky

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: A fic about the Rykoryuu village before they started chaining them down





	Stolen from The Sky

Hibiki look around for the old man. He was supposed to go with him today! The village bustled around. People buying and selling. It was small but it was his. Hibiki looked and saw his mother and younger brother wandering around in the market.   
“Momma,” Hibiki called, he ran to her, “What are we having for dinner?”   
He grabbed the skirt of her Kimono. His mother shifted the weight in her arms to keep the toddler from tittering out.   
“Hibiki,” she scolded, “You know better than to startle be like that! You’re ten years old now!”   
Her green hair poured over her shoulders, marking her heritage in the village. Her blue eyes marked her grandparents that came from another. His brother also was evidence of that foreign relationship. His black hair was thick for a one and half year old.   
Hibiki scolded at his mother, “But momma! I'm hungry!”   
“Hungry,” Kenta cried with childish delight.   
Sighing, his mother adjusted Kenta in her arms, “Yes I know you're both hungry. It's a surprise! Just because you two keep insisting.”   
“Rykoryuu,” a harsh tone cut through the air, silencing the usual happy tones of the village. Hibiki turned at the sound of his title. He bowed to the elders, “Y-Y-yes, sir?”  
The elder had on a thick coat that didn't make any sense in the summer heat. His white hair, that practically blinded Hibiki when it hit the sun, was pulled up in a low ponytail. The elders harsh brown eyes examined Hibiki, making him nervous.   
Hibiki wiped his nervous hands on his pants and stood up straight.   
The elder gave a small annoyed sigh, “Come. Your predecessor is dying.”   
Hibiki felt like he had been hit by a brick, “What? The old man?! But he was fine yesterday!”   
The elder scoffed, “You don't know a charade when you see one boy. Come it is something that is essential you witness.”   
Hibiki’s mother grabbed his sleeve, “He is just a child!”   
The elder folded his arms, “He is also the Rykoryuu. It will be his fate to die young. He needs to see why.”   
Hibiki’s mother always got misty eyes when talking about Hibiki’s fate. Everyone treated it like an honor, but she saw it as a death sentence. His predecessor dying at age twenty-four is proof.   
The elder grabbed Hibiki’s arm and pulled him along. One of the men grabbed his mother's shoulder, careful not to cause her to drop little Kenta.   
So many thoughts swirled through Hibiki's head, was it his fault? The old man got worse as he got older right? Doesn't the old man hate him? Then why would he go jumping with him and teach him how to use the dragon's power? Why tell him of a king that would come? Hibiki felt his dragon leg get stronger with every minute. They reached the small hut of the old man.   
“Shou,” Hibiki cried as he spied the old man on the small cot.   
Shou gave a weak smile at the boy, “I told them not to drag you here, rugrat.”   
“Shou, is this my-”   
Shou put a large hand on Hibiki's head and ruffled his hair, “No rugrat. Not your fault. Just the card that fate dealt us. Some advice from one dragon to another: don't forget to enjoy the sky, don't let things chain you down, and look for the king that will break this cycle. Remember to also give Ouryuu a drink.”   
“What?”   
“I don't know it's something that's been passed down. A last request from the first Rykoryuu,” Shou whispered.   
Hibiki felt a tear trace down his cheek, “I'm going to miss you, old man.”   
Shou gave him a pained smile, “Go.” 

They made him stay until the previous Rykoryuu died. At the moment he felt the whole power transfer to him. His leg seemed to ache to be used. The sky. That can be escape. This mother didn't like him using it. She said outsiders could see it and exploit it, but at that time he didn't care.   
He took a run and go, pushing off with his full strength and was greeted by the clouds. Letting the flight temporarily chase away the grief of losing the only who could understand him.


End file.
